The present invention relates to liquid drainage systems, and more particularly to urine drainage systems.
In the past, urine drainage systems have been known. Such systems may comprise a catheter which is passed through the urethra of a patient until a distal end of the catheter is located in the patient's bladder, a drainage tube connected to a proximal end of the catheter outside the patient's body, and a container having a compartment with a downstream end of the drainage tube communicating with the compartment. In use, urine drains through the catheter and drainage tube into the compartment.
In one form, the container may comprise a urine meter, and a receptacle may be supported below the container. During use of the system, it may be desirable to empty the container into the receptacle in a simple manner.